


Smells like Teen Spirit

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Hindbrain, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, kind of a little bit, very very very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto's waiting for Kakashi to get back from his latest mission and gets a little distracted.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 88
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto’s standing outside Kakashi’s apartment, hand raised to knock on the door when he gets an idea. 

Kakashi had been out on a mission for over a month and Naruto had heard a rumor that he’d gotten back sometime early this morning, meaning the man was probably passed out in bed still. 

A smirk pulls at his face as Naruto remembers all the times he’d been rudely awakened by the Jonin knocking at his bedroom window, refusing to take no for an answer as he dragged Naruto off to finish a mission report or do something equally boring. 

The man was overdue for a taste of his own medicine. 

Containing the urge to snicker, Naruto sneaks around the corner of the building; chakra in his feet gluing him to the wall as he makes certain that he has the correct window. From where he’s pressed back against the wall he can see the bright orange cover of the original Icha-Icha Paradise book on the nightstand, confirming that this was in fact the Copy Ninja’s window and not some poor civilian he was about to try and scare. 

Practically vibrating with excitement, Naruto swings around to press his face against cool glass. Gleefully calling out his sensei’s name as he knocks loudly on the window, expecting to see a startled mess of silver hair tumble out of the bed directly below him.

To his disappointment, the room seems to be empty.

He’s a little put out about the failed prank before noticing that the window’s ajar, most likely left open to air out the room. So there was still a chance Kakashi was home, just not asleep in bed like Naruto had assumed, and since the Jonin hadn’t come over to the window already he might be passed out in the living room somewhere. 

Despite his loud arrival Naruto’s still careful to silently slide the window open just enough for him to crawl into the room; carefully creeping to the bedroom door. Naruto’s giddy again as he jumps into the room, yelling loudly enough that even if the man was awake in the home somewhere it would surely startle him. 

There’s still no reaction though. 

Huffing, Naruto pokes around a bit, checking the bathroom and spare room to be sure that he’s alone in the apartment. He is. Kakashi’s gear is by the door though, so the Copy Ninja _was_ back from his mission but apparently out for the moment. 

Trudging back to the bedroom Naruto’s about to leave the way he came in as he realizes something. This is the first time he’s actually seen Kakashi’s bedroom. Naruto had only been in Kakashi’s living room a handful of times, normally not needing to make it past the doorway before he was dragging the man off to train or pay up on a promise to buy the blond ramen. 

Blue eyes bounce around the room, actually looking at it for the first time. It was pretty plain honestly, not too different from how Kakashi’s living room was. Eventually his eyes land on Mr.Ukki who’s perched on the windowsill; walking closer Naruto smiles fondly at the freshly watered plant. Kakashi had said he’d been taking care of it whenever the blond asked but Naruto had always kind of assumed Kakashi had killed it years ago and was just covering it up since Naruto had never seen it in his apartment before. 

A hand comes up to absentmindedly rub at the fluttering feeling that rises in his chest at seeing the plant so well cared for before he’s forcing his gaze to wander elsewhere to distract himself from it.

They land on the bed this time, directly below the window. Fingers brush the shuriken patterned comforter; the decoration feels out of place in the otherwise bare room. It’s a little cliché, a ninja having ninja tools as home decor, but it’s also strangely...cute. Definitely not something he would expect Kakashi to own. 

His eyes glance to the clock on the far wall as he lets himself flop onto the bed. Maybe he could salvage this prank and wait for Kakashi to get back and surprise the man from inside his apartment.

A small part of Naruto suggests that trying to scare the sharingan wielding ex-ANBU is one, not a good idea for his health and two, might earn him some retaliation in the future. But he’s got the day off and pestering Kakashi had really been all he had planned for the day. 

Forming a quick hand sign, there’s a puff of smoke as two shadow clones appear next to the bed. 

“Take turns using sage mode to track Kakashi-Sensei’s chakra and let me know when he’s getting close.” The clones look excited with the task before mock saluting the Naruto that’s still laying on the bed and exiting through the open window, leaving him alone in Kakash’s bedroom. 

Minutes pass and still nothing. 

It’s not like he didn’t expect to have to wait a bit for Kakashi to come back but not knowing where in town the man currently was was frustrating. He should have told one of the clones to dispel at some point to give him updates. 

Rolling further onto the bed Naruto huffs into the soft fabric, spreading his limbs out across the sheets, only now realizing how much bigger the bed is than his own. He feels his cheeks dust with color as he thinks about how it’s big enough for two people to share. This starts a train of thought that Naruto’s unable to stop as his restless mind picks at the idea.

Kakashi slept in this bed and did...other things in it too.

A tanned hand presses into the material of the mattress curiously. He’d always expected Kakashi to be the type to sleep on a hard unyielding bed, the bare minimum for comfort, but it’s surprisingly pillowy; giving easily under his fingers. It’d probably feel good to...do stuff on. 

The imagery the thought conjures up catches Naruto by surprise, warmth pricking at his skin as he shifts uncomfortably against the bed. He needs to stop but the images are still dancing under closed eyelids as Naruto buries his face deeper into the sheets, trying to think of anything else. 

He immediately regrets the action. Because the bed still smells like Kakashi and as he inhales the familiar scent of ozone and damp earth Naruto shudders. Unconsciously pressing himself flush against the mattress, his breath hitches slightly as he feels himself start to get turned on.

He shouldn’t do this here; more specifically he absolutely cannot do this here, in Kakashi’s room where the Jonin could walk in at any moment. 

The part of Naruto that’s trying to convince him to grind his hardening length into the bed reminds him that he has shadow clones tracking Kakashi and that if the man gets near the apartment they’ve been told to alert him. Which he had honestly already forgotten about; it helps take the edge off the panic that’d started to build up in him but Naruto knows even without the fear of being caught, this is still wrong on so many levels.

He _really_ needs to get up and leave, but pulling himself away from the bed is more difficult than he’d expected. 

It’s been weeks since he’s seen Kakashi and, even knowing he was already back in the village and safe, the scent on the sheets is oddly comforting, and arousing, Naruto’s quickly reminded as his hips involuntarily jerk forward at the next deep breath he takes. The motion has him hissing through clenched teeth as it drags his clothed erection against the bed. Chasing the friction, his hips thrust against the bed again and before Naruto can stop himself he’s rhythmically grinding his dick into the soft mattress under him, breath coming out in pants as he tries to remember why he shouldn’t be doing this. 

The first time the jonin’s name spills from his lips it’s an accident, much like the rest of Naruto’s current situation. The next several times though the name is accompanied with purposeful images of the man in question as Naruto ruts against the mattress; the thought of slim hands holding him still as the silver haired man fucks him into the bed has Naruto muffling a moan against the sheets. 

It’s not hard to picture, Naruto’s imagined similar scenarios a dozen times at least, dick in hand. He wishes he could say it was just a recurring fantasy but he already knew his feelings towards the Jonin ran much deeper. 

He’d been aware of them for a while but only in Kakashi’s recent absence had he started to allow himself to explore thoughts like this about the man. Well, while he was conscious anyway. Kakashi had been the focus of many dreams that had him waking up to soiled sheets for a while now. 

The last month had been like a dam breaking though, all the feelings he’d been trying to ignore crashing down around him as he let himself think about what it’d be like to have the Jonin’s hands on him. 

Naruto groans as he forces his hips to still, breath huffing back at him as he pants against the bed. He can’t risk messing up Kakashi’s sheets but he really really needs his dick out of his pants like, now.

Quickly rolling onto his back Naruto’s half way to getting his pants pushed down around his thighs when he looks around the room, suddenly remembering where he is. 

Right. Kakashi’s bedroom. Where he also did stuff like this. 

Naruto’s dick throbs at the thought as his mind conjures up the image of Kakashi, frantically chasing his own release, on the same bed that Naruto’s on now. His ears burn as he lingers on the image and thinks about how Kakashi would touch himself, alone in this bed, also wishing someone else was here instead of just his own hand.

Shaky fingers hook under the elastic of his boxers as Naruto drags them down to meet orange pants tangled around his legs; gasping as cool air hits his aching cock. A warm hand wraps around it quickly though as Naruto uses all his will power to stay focused and not immediately cave into thrusting up into the firm hold like he desperately wants to. Taking a shuddering breath he tries to calm himself down enough to think.

What would Kakashi do if he had him in his bed like this.

The hand on his dick moves up and down the length of it almost lazily, in no rush as another hand finds the hem of his shirt and pushes it up high on his chest to reveal smooth skin before nails rake back down across Naruto’s stomach; catching on a sharp hip. Imagining it being Kakashi’s hands doing this to him has small needy sounds already forcing their way from Naruto’s throat as his hips twitch impatiently into his own hand.

A firm palm presses at his hip, keeping Naruto still against the mattress as the hand on his dick refuses to speed up. Kakashi’s name comes out as a sob as Naruto’s dick eagerly leaks precome over his fingers, thumb rubbing small circles across the head of his dick, encouraging more to bead up as it picks up the pace a little with the added lubrication. 

With both his hands preoccupied though there’s nothing to stop the increasingly urgent sounds that Naruto’s quickly losing the ability to keep quiet as the fantasy in his mind takes over. Tanned thighs spread as the Kakashi he’s imagining touching him like this hotly murmurs something about the blond taking his cock as slim fingers slide off his hip to knock his legs open further as Kakashi settles between them. 

He only has a second to wish he’d taken the time to look around the bedroom for lube before the obsceness of fingering himself on Kakashi’s bed catches up with him, gasping as his dick twitches in his hand, clearly onboard with the idea of defiling the man's bed even more than he already was. 

Naruto presses back into the mattress, imagining that it’s from the weight of the Jonin holding him down as the hand on his dick speeds up, finally caving, letting himself thrust into the touch. Heat coils in his gut as he imagines looking up into hungry mismatched eyes; biting down into his free hand to muffle the way he yells out Kakashi’s name as hot ropes of cum land across his stomach. 

Laying bonelessly against the bed, Naruto’s labored breathing suddenly feels far too loud in the empty room. His sluggish mind suddenly remembers the open window as he comes back to awareness and hears birds outside. A knot forms in his stomach; he _really_ should have closed that. 

But it’s not like Naruto had been planning on doing this. Something about being surrounded with the familiar smell that was so _Kakashi_ mixed together with his recent...discoveries about himself and how badly he wanted the man had him too caught up in getting off to care.

He considered himself a healthy teenager, with a healthy interest in things like sex but Kakashi’s recent absence had his brain mixing up the aching in his chest that he felt when he was near the Jonin with the aching in his dick and he hadn’t really considered until now how that might be a problem when face to face with the man. 

Glancing down, Naruto's relieved to see everything seems to have landed on him and not on Kakashi’s clean sheets; something he’d forgotten to be concerned about a moment ago. 

He’s really not sure how he’d have gone about trying to clean them before the man came home if it had gotten on the bed, positive that Kakashi _would notice_ if he washed his comforter and hung it out to dry. 

Still dazed, Naruto reaches out blindly to the bedside table and is surprised when his hand lands on a tissue box like he’d been expecting. Except, this was Kakashi’s room, not his own and these were Kakashi’s tissues within reach of the bed. 

Even after everything he’d imagined the man doing to him, the very clear implication of keeping tissues so close to the bed still sends a shiver through Naruto as his dick twitches like it’s interested in exploring that thought more. 

He’s quick to shake the mental images away this time though. It was a miracle he hadn’t been interrupted before, he shouldn't push his luck. 

Grabbing a handful of tissues, Naruto’s careful not to let any of the mess streaked across his stomach spill onto the sheets as he cleans himself up. Swinging his legs off the bed as he stands, Naruto carefully wraps the incriminating evidence in a couple more tissues before looking around the room for somewhere to dispose of them, noticing a small trash can next to Kakashi’s desk full of crumpled papers. 

Perfect. 

Digging through it a bit Naruto hides the ruined tissues deeper amongst the papers, pleased with his own cleverness at not leaving them on top of the trash where they’d be easily noticed if Kakashi was to take the trash out. 

Grimacing at the tacky texture still covering his hand he quickly heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, making sure to use his unsoiled hand to open any doors. 

After Naruto triple checks that there’s no evidence of what he’d just done left on him, he turns to leave but a hamper in the corner of the small bathroom catches his eye. He picks up a large navy sweatshirt from the bin, feeling weirdly drawn to it. As he absentmindedly brings the garment up to his face, he inhales the smell of fresh crackling lightning and rain; confirming that these were clothes Kakashi must have changed out of upon getting home. 

He honestly hadn’t realized Kakashi had a scent that he would recognize until now, but with the soft fabric still pressed to his face, Naruto struggles with what to do next. 

Surely Kakashi wouldn’t miss one shirt, he owned a ton of them anyway. Naruto lets his thoughts drift to how frequently him and Kakashi seemed to be on clashing mission schedules lately, each of them being personally requested for while the other was out on a different mission. 

It’s the thought of not seeing Kakashi again for weeks that has Naruto walking out of the bathroom with the shirt in hand.

It would be fine, Kakashi would probably assume he’d lost it or already washed it, at least that’s what Naruto tells himself to calm his nerves about taking something from the apartment. His brain reminds him that it’s called _stealing_ because there was no way he’d ever be able to just casually give the shirt back. 

The thought of having to ask Kakashi for another dirty shirt in the future when this one stops smelling like him crawls into Naruto’s mind, making him feel a little creepy and almost consider putting the shirt back. 

Almost.

Upon reentering the bedroom Naruto scrutinizes the bed, remaking it until it looks exactly like how he’d found it. Giving the whole room another once over he nods to himself, satisfied that it looked like he was never there. 

Naruto swiftly shuts the window before fleeing the scene, he really needs a proper shower and to clear his head a bit before he even thinks about trying to face Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Naruto you did a great job I'm sure he won't notice..... :)
> 
> There's two more chapters for this that I'm still editing but in the mean time comments/feedback is really appreciated! I'm still pretty new to writing and comments are what's really kept me going back to write more fics for this ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up the next two chapters are in Kakashi's POV

Someone had been in his apartment.

The hand holding his house key is still raised as Kakashi stands just outside of the open door, gazing into the empty apartment warily. Everything seems to be where he’d left it but it’s also...off somehow. Kakashi can’t quite put his finger on what's different though as he continues to scan the room for anything suspicious. He doesn’t sense any chakra signatures from inside but still feels himself tense as he crosses the threshold into the warmly lit room. 

Cautiously setting bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, Kakashi makes his way deeper into the apartment; keeping an eye out for anything out of place as he clears each room; finally walking silently towards his bedroom. 

However as he opens the door he has to grab the wooden frame for support, immediately overwhelmed by various scents that _should not_ be in his bedroom.

Kakashi quickly yanks the mask off his face because something must be interfering with his sense of smell. This can't be right. His bedroom reeks of sex, but more importantly it reeks of _Naruto_ and sex. 

Which is impossible for so many reasons. 

Wandering further into the room Kakashi thinks over his day as he looks around for anything out of place. He was certain he’d woken up from his nap earlier and that this wasn’t a dream; after forming a quick hand sign he’s able to rule out genjutsu as well. 

He stops suddenly as a dark eye lands on the closed window that he’s certain he’d left open before leaving to go shopping, confirming that he wasn’t losing his mind and that Naruto had in fact been inside his home. It also explains why the scents in the room are still so pungent, almost making Kakashi feel dizzy as he tries to piece together a reasonable explanation for what his nose is telling him happened in his bedroom while he was gone. 

He needs to get some fresh air in here so he can think. 

Moving to the window, gloved hands hurry to open it as far as it’ll go, urging fresh air to pour into the stuffy room. But even with the cool breeze from outside blowing in through the window Kakashi still can’t help but notice how strong Naruto’s scent is on the bed next to him and feels his pulse quicken at the implication. 

His mind reels, still trying to think of why Naruto would do _whatever it was_ he’d done in his room while he was out; if this was part of some kind of prank Kakashi wasn’t laughing. 

Turning around to look at the rest of the room, he takes a moment to try and pinpoint where the scent, that isn’t Naruto’s usual one, is coming from and is drawn towards the trash can near his desk. 

Kakashi already has a strong suspicion what he’s going to find in it but he still crouches down to get a closer look, needing to prove that he isn’t imagining the musky smell mixed with Naruto’s. He doesn’t have to dig far into the small trash can before his fingers suddenly brush against soft tissues that stand out against the crisp papers surrounding them; It’s what he’d been expecting but Kakashi still jerks his hand away when he realizes what he’s touching.

There’s no getting around it now with the proof right in front of him, Naruto had...mastrubated in Kakashi’s room sometime in the last couple hours. More specifically, he’d masturbated _in his bed._ The thought drags Kakashi’s eyes back across the room, unable to stop himself from walking back over to it.

Staring down at the innocent looking furniture Kakashi feels his face flush. He needs to wash these sheets and empty the trash _immediately._

He runs a hesitant hand over the sheets, intending to grab them and begin stripping the bed, but finds himself pulled in by the warm smell of summer sun and arousal instead. 

As he lays on the mattress Kakashi catches himself breathing in deeper than necessary, unconsciously trying to commit the scent to memory. He knows he should get up, wash the sheets, and pretend like this never happened but he’s still exhausted. Making it extremely difficult to will his sore body back out of the soft bed. Yet somehow, despite the fatigue plaguing the rest of his body, he’s been hard since he’d entered the room and it’s currently taking all the willpower he has left to not to just give in and let himself get lost in the heady smell of the room, muddled with Naruto’s scent on his sheets. 

_Naruto, what did you do in here?_

The answer he really needs is _why_ did the blond do this, but his thoughts get tangled up in the _what_ as several possible scenarios involving the teen pleasuring himself in Kakashi’s bed come to mind. It makes something scratch impatiently at his thoughts, insisting that he go find Naruto and pull the boy back into the bed to make him show Kakashi exactly what he’d done so he could see for himself what had happened while he was away.

The idea sounds very appealing at the moment and he has to bite back a groan at the tug of warmth it sends to his gut, fidgeting against the sheets as his body urges him to get up and act on it. 

Thankfully, he’s still too exhausted to move, so instead he lays there and tries to be content with just breathing in the scent of the teen he’d been missing these last couple weeks. 

************

It’s been days and Kakashi still can't bring himself to wash his bedding. 

The past couple nights he’d fallen asleep quicker than he had in a long time, only to wake up from too vivid dreams about a certain blue eyed blond splayed out on the bed underneath him. 

It had Kakashi taking more cold showers than he’d like to admit. 

And with nothing else to preoccupy himself with on his days off he kept finding his way back into bed, trying to figure out why the blond had come into his home in the first place. Unfortunately, the fading smell of salt and summer still clinging to the sheets wrapped around him made it hard to form any productive thoughts.

He should really wash the sheets today so he could think about it more clearly but...if it _was_ just a prank or some kind of misunderstanding, this might be the only time he ever gets to wake up surrounded by Naruto’s bright scent on his sheets. 

He does intend to track down Naruto today though so he can finally get some answers. 

It was obvious that the blond had been avoiding him since he’d gotten back, or was keeping a regular distance from him, because it wasn’t like Kakashi had gone looking for Naruto either. In fact, Kakashi had spent most of the past two days couped up in his apartment, trying to figure out how to approach the teen.

Honestly, it was good that Naruto was keeping his distance. He’s not sure what he would have done if Naruto had shown up on his doorstep and tried to act like nothing had happened.

The absence was still odd though, normally he’d find the blond already waiting for him when he came back from giving his mission report, dragging him somewhere to eat real food before Kakashi could force down another food pill and pass out in his apartment for two days like he’d planned to.

That’d been happening less lately though, conflicting missions had them practically brushing past each other on their way in and out of the village these last couple months. Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t frustrated by it, his days off were duller without the blond around. 

His mind suddenly supplies that Naruto _had_ been waiting for him this time. Which forces the image of Naruto in his bed, touching himself, as he waits for Kakashi to get home to the front of his mind.

It makes something stir in him that he quickly tries to shove aside, but it continues to pick at the idea that Naruto had been thinking _of him_ while he was laying in his bed and trying to wait _for him._ Which he knows can’t be true; that there must be a more reasonable explanation he’s missed. 

With that thought in mind, Kakashi gets dressed and heads out the door, setting out for the blond’s apartment.

************

It’s still far too early for Naruto to be up, which is exactly why Kakashi’s standing on the blond's doorstep right now. Knowing that Naruto must be home as he knocks a second time, even as the apartment remains quiet. 

The lack of an immediate response doesn’t surprise him though, Naruto had always been a notoriously heavy sleeper. Normally Kakashi dealt with this by knocking directly on the blond’s window, forcing him up and out of bed, but given recent _events_ it’s probably best to keep up the racket at the front door until Naruto eventually gets out of bed. 

Several minutes go by but there’s finally the sound of movement inside the apartment before Kakashi’s greeted by a very disgruntled mess of blond hair as the door is yanked away from Kakashi’s hand mid knock. 

_“What?”_ Naruto says, half awake, cloudy blue eyes glaring up at him.

Kakashi’s about to answer but his throat suddenly goes dry as the quick movement of the door sends a rush of smells from inside the apartment at him. 

Naruto smells like him. _Too much like him._

It’s as if the blond had spent the night pressed flush against him; Kakashi’s scent too mixed with Naruto’s own and too fresh to be anything lingering from laying in the Jonin’s bed days ago. 

Kakashi’s brain stalls, refusing to form words as it tries to make sense of the situation, unable to come up with a reasonable answer. He must be staring because Naruto suddenly straightens up a bit, looking more awake as his cheeks flush slightly, like he’s just noticed it’s Kakashi standing in front of him.

“Uh, sorry Kakashi-Sensei, is there a mission or something?” Naruto asks, tone wavering between nervous and hopeful, like he’s praying that Kakashi isn’t here to confront him about the other day. 

It’s not what he’d planned to do, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult to stop the next words out of his mouth from being about _how_ and _why_ Naruto smells like him when he hasn’t even seen the blond in over a month.

Remembering that Naruto had asked a question, Kakashi's quick to school his posture back into something more relaxed, trying to refocus his mind on what he had originally come here to ask. 

Which is difficult with how loudly everything in him insists that wanting to close the distance between them and touch Naruto right now is ok, because the teen smells warm and inviting and like _his_ and he’s _allowed_ to touch. 

Which he reminds himself quickly isn’t true, but Naruto’s oversized sleep shirt isn’t exactly helping his single mindedness about it.

“No, nothing like that.” Kakashi says, desperately trying to get his heart rate under control as he forces the words to come out light and casual. “It’s been a while since we’ve both had the day off though, what do you say to a friendly sparring match, hmm?” 

Naruto visibly relaxes before breaking out in a huge grin. 

“Wha-really?” Blue eyes shine up brightly at him, almost disbelievingly, as Naruto practically bounces in place. It really had been a while since they’d spent time together. 

“Yup! I’ll even treat you to Ichiraku’s after for old times sake.” Kakashi can't help the smile that pulls at his face under the mask as Naruto looks even more thrilled at the mention of free ramen.

His hand rises to casually rest on the teens shoulder as he gives him a thumbs up, slim fingers landing on exposed skin as Naruto’s shirt collar sits lopsidedly across his neck; unable to miss how the slight flush returns to Naruto’s face as the blond leans into the contact. 

Had he really never noticed reactions like this before? 

“Meet at training ground three in two hours then?” He asks, removing his hand and stepping away.

“Huh? O-oh yeah!” Naruto says, sounding a little dazed before snapping back to their conversation with a determined glint in his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be there Sensei!” 

************

Kakashi would never admit he’d shown up early, he had a reputation to maintain after all. He just needed some fresh air before their match, and that fresh air just happened to be in a tree at the edge of where they’d planned to meet. 

He turns a page in the book in his hand more for appearances than anything, eyes not having read a single word on the page since he’d perched himself on the sturdy branch some time ago. Kakashi’s mind was elsewhere, still trying to figure out how Naruto had been so thoroughly covered in his scent. Did he take something from his apartment? The thought has his heart beating a little faster as it catalogs through things the blond could have taken without him noticing, still unsure why Naruto would have taken anything in the first place.

Time passes slower than he’d like, giving Kakashi far too much time alone with his thoughts, as Naruto shows up an hour late; clearly taking into account Kakashi’s own usual tardiness. 

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto calls up from the ground, looking very pleased with himself at making Kakashi be the one waiting for once. 

Kakashi pockets his book and jumps down from the tree, landing feet away from the blond who looks almost giddy. Reminding him of when, in the same open field, they’d been about to start chakra nature training and Naruto had said how the thought of training with Kakashi made him excited and happy. He’d brushed it aside at the time, too focused on the task ahead of them, but now it had Kakashi wondering just how long he might have been blind to signs that the blond had feelings for him. 

He catches himself staring again, only really noticing as blue eyes shift from looking at him with excitement to looking at him questioningly. 

“Sorry, ready to get started?” 

“Yeah!!” Naruto crows as he pumps his fists in the air, hyping himself back up for their match. 

The wind shifts and Kakashi notices that his scent’s still mixed in with the blond’s, making his pulse drum against his skin with a different kind of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I thought it was done then came back to edit and ended up rewriting most of it. I know this chapters a little short too but the next ones longer and will be up much faster I promise! 
> 
> In the meantime, let me know what you think! Comments/feedback is really appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Up quicker and longer than the last as promised!

It hadn’t taken long for him to get Naruto pinned down. 

They’d set the limits for the match at basic taijutsu; Kakashi had insisted on it even as Naruto whined about him being no fun. He needed to be able to get close enough to test out a theory though, which would be impossible if Naruto had access to shadow clones. 

He needed to figure out if whatever Naruto had done in his room was because of him, or just a teenager left alone with too much time on his hands. Kakashi already had a good idea of which it was, based on Naruto’s reaction earlier but he needed to be sure.

Kakashi had spent the majority of the match trying to keep Naruto within arms reach, but instead of lashing out he’d used the proximity to let his hands linger on the blond, brushing any skin he could. Catching tanned fists and making sure his fingers slipped over the hot pulse inside Naruto’s wrist before shoving back against the onslaught of blows. Refusing to let Naruto put any distance between them.

Kakashi didn't need his sense of smell to know that the flush rising to Naruto’s cheeks was only partially due to exertion as the fight dragged on. He wasn’t doing much better himself, the teen’s scent was intense, sweat only amplifying it as Kakashi wondered if he’d really just never noticed this before or if he’d just been unconsciously choosing to ignore the obvious.

It’s Naruto’s desperation to put distance between them that’d given Kakashi the opportunity he’d been looking for. Dodging around a sloppy kick aimed at his shoulder, Kakashi sweeps his own leg under Naruto’s remaining one, sending him crashing to the ground. Kakashi’s quick to pin Naruto’s arms above his head, using his legs to trap warm thighs beneath him, as he presses the body below him down into damp earth. 

They’re both panting as blue eyes stare up at him, surprised. Naruto’s cheeks flush as he seems to realize their position; the accompanying scent of arousal coming off the teen in waves has Kakashi leaning closer in without meaning to. 

There’s a second where Naruto defiantly tugs at the firm grip on his arms, wiggling against him; trying to find a weak spot in the hold. The motion makes Naruto’s breath hitch though, suddenly looking almost panicked. 

“O-Okay, you win! I uh-I gotta go take a leak so um, could you get off me now Sensei?” Naruto says, stumbling over the words as he looks anywhere but at Kakashi. 

It takes a moment for him to convince his body to let Naruto go, everything in him telling him that he should be getting closer not backing away. The second he does though, Naruto’s scrambling out from under him and running, rather stiffly, into the surrounding woods before Kakashi can get a word in. 

It’s a flimsy excuse, especially since Kakashi could clearly feel the blond’s erection against his thigh when he’d had the boy under him. So Naruto was more than likely running off to go deal with that.

The image of Naruto, pants around his ankles, frantically jerking off in the woods _because of him_ has Kakashi moving before he can think better of it.

************

Even if it wasn’t for the heady scent Kakashi found himself following through the dense trees surrounding the training grounds, it wouldn't have been hard to track the blond down. Naruto wasn’t exactly moving stealthily; clearly in a rush to put what he thought was a safe amount of distance between them before taking care of himself. 

When Kakashi finds him, he’s braced against a tree, forehead resting heavily on one arm while the other palms at tented orange pants.

Naruto must be pretty out of it because he doesn't seem to notice Kakashi approaching until a gloved hand lands on the back of his neck, pressing just enough to keep him where he is. Kakashi can feel the teen tense for a second before Naruto relaxes, recognizing the presence behind him. 

“K-Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto asks, unsure, as he tries to turn around but finds himself unable to; immediately jerking his hand away from himself and bringing it to rest against the tree. However, restless fingers continue to fidget against the rough bark, like Naruto’s having a hard time convincing himself to keep it there. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi doesn't feel like he’s in his right mind anymore, too many half-formed questions on his tongue as he tries to think about anything other than how _good_ Naruto smells right now.

One question in particular comes to the front of his mind though, insistent.

“Is this what you did in my bed Naruto?” Kakashi asks, voice sounding strained to his own ears as he presses against the blond’s back so he can see how Naruto’s dick is still straining against the front of his pants.

Naruto gulps, hands scrambling at the bark of the tree as he fights against the urge to lean into the warm body behind him.

“I-I didn’t-“

“Maa, don’t tell me you forgot how good my sense of smell is? I came home to a bed that _still_ reeks of you and sex.” Kakashi’s free hand finds Naruto’s clothed hip, pushing at the hem of the jacket until he feels hot skin under his fingers; the simple touch has Naruto’s breath hitching as he tries to explain himself.

“Sensei, i-it was an accident I swe-“

“You _accidentally_ broke into _my_ apartment, laid in _my_ bed, and touched yourself Naruto?” Kakashi huffs out, amused. 

His hand leaves the blond’s hip for only a moment to yank the mask off his face, frustrated at how it’s dulling his senses. 

“It’s ok.” He says, pressing bare lips against hot skin; unable to miss the way Naruto arches into the touch. “I want you to show me though.” Kakashi mumbles into the blond’s neck, not willing to move away to speak. 

“S-show?” Naruto asks, having a hard time focusing on the words as he feels each of them vibrate against his skin.

“Show me what you did while I wasn’t home.” Lips kiss at the soft skin behind Naruto’s ear as Kakashi’s hand on the blond’s hip moves to tug at an orange belt loop teasingly. “You were picturing me there last time right? So this shouldn’t be too different.” 

Naruto curses suddenly, body quivering like he’s willing himself to not come right then and there as Kakashi’s request registers in his brain. It takes a moment but once he seems to pull himself together he’s quickly shoving his pants and underwear down in one swift motion, like he doesn't trust his own hands to linger on his skin.

Kakashi watches as a shaky hand wraps around Naruto’s leaking cock; able to feel the shuddering breath the teen lets out, like it’s taking all his willpower to not immediately thrust into the warm touch. 

Tanned fingers start to move carefully up and down the length of it, hips already twitching forward impatiently; desperate for more contact than Naruto’s willing to give as he tries to keep himself from coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

Noticing this, Kakashi tightens his grip on the blond’s hip. Keeping him still as Naruto fights to maintain the steady pace, hand stuttering for a second as he bites back a moan and leans against the gloved hand at his hip, pressing into it. Kakashi’s other hand moves to tangle itself in blond locks, gently tugging until Naruto catches on and tilts his head, giving Kakashi better access to his neck. 

Burying his face in warm skin Kakashi catches his own scent still muddled in with Naruto’s; it makes something possessive coil in his gut as he muffles a groan into the blond’s neck. 

_Why did Naruto smell so much like him?_

“Mn, Naruto,” His teeth drag over tan skin as he talks, pulling a choked noise from the teen. “Did you take something from my apartment?” 

Naruto doesn’t seem to hear him, too lost in concentration as precome drips over his fingers and his hand starts to glide slickly up and down his cock. Kakashi finds himself unable to look away as Naruto picks up his pace slightly; small sounds starting to make their way past his lips as his eyes fight to stay open. 

He almost forgets what he’d asked, caught up in watching, but as he huffs hotly against warm skin the smell of sun and lightning rush back at him. His own scent mixing seamlessly with Naruto’s, making the teen pressed against him smell like a summer storm. It pulls a groan from Kakashi at how well it suits him; how he wouldn’t mind if Naruto always smelt like this.

It’s also frustrating, because he didn’t do this. Doesn’t know why Naurto smells so inviting. He needs to know how this happened; he needs Naruto to know what it’s doing to him.

The hand that was previously at his nape slides downward, grabbing Naruto’s wrist before moving to cover the hand on his cock, halting it’s motion. Naruto makes a noise between frustration and confusion as he tries to keep thrusting into the hand but Kakashi’s tight grip on his hip stops him; forcing the teen into stillness.

_“Naruto.”_ Kakashi tries again as the blond twitches against the hold. 

His previous question seems to finally sink in as Naruto takes several ragged breaths, trying to steady himself enough to answer.

“I, y-yeah I-nhg, please just-” 

“What did you take?” 

“I don’t- _please Kakashi-Sensei,”_ Naruto whines; unable to think clearly with the warm pressure of Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his own. “Why’s it matter? Just, c-come on let me-.” He squirms against the jonin, trying to get any kind of friction on his dick. 

“It _matters,_ because you woke up this morning smelling like _me_ Naruto, like you’ve been sleeping _with me._ ” Kakashi nips at Naruto’s neck as he presses himself flush against him, clothed erection grinding against smooth skin. “It’s all over you.” Kakashi groans, squeezing their joined hands around Naruto’s cock and watching as more precome leaks from the head before dripping onto the forest floor. 

“You smell like you’re mine.” The words rumble out of Kakashi like a growl, buzzing against tanned skin as he continues to mouth at Naruto’s exposed throat, able to feel how the teen’s pulse jumps at the words. 

Naruto shudders almost violently against him, barring his neck and pressing up into the touch, panting out what sounds like _Kakashi_ and _please._

The broken way it leaves his lips has Kakashi’s hand moving, slow and calculated, despite how he almost feels feverish with Naruto against him. Using his hold on the blond’s hand to start to steadily pump up and down the length of his cock.

His name leaves Naruto’s mouth as a sob when Kakashi moves his hand to smear gobs of precome over the head, suddenly reminding him that Naruto did this same thing in his bed.

“Were you this loud in my room Naruto? Did you want someone to hear? To think I was there, making you sound like this?” Kakashi asks hotly, letting his teeth catch on salty skin as he sucks a dark mark into the teen’s neck. 

Naruto gasps, thighs shaking like the hand on his hip is the only thing keeping him standing.

“K-Kakashi, _fuck, Sensei I-I’m-”_ Naruto pants, unable to get the words out as Kakashi makes the blond’s hand on his cock speed up. 

Kakashi’s hips mindlessly roll against trembling flesh, unable to stay still as he bites down into warm skin to muffle a moan. The body under him jumps as Naruto suddenly shouts his name, cum coating both their hands as Kakashi continues to grind his clothed cock against Naruto, forcing more sounds from him as he presses back into the movement; both hands now bracing himself against the rough bark of the tree.

The sight of Naruto, jacket rucked up and bare thighs shaking as he leans heavily against the tree that’s now streaked with his cum, has Kakashi’s cursing under his breath as his dick throbs almost painfully.

Fumbling with the gear pack at his hip he pulls out a container of salve. Almost tearing his gloves in his rush to get them off before warming a generous amount of the waxy substance in the palm of his hand; other hand tugging at sharp hips, trying to get Naruto more bent over as a slick finger firmly presses into the teen. 

“H-Hey, wait a-“ Naruto tries, still oversensitive from his orgasm, but cuts himself off with a gasp as Kakashi starts to pump the digit in and out of him. 

A second finger slides in easier than he’d expected and Kakashi only has a second to think about the implications of that, before Naruto’s choking out his name as his fingers drag over what Kakashi’d been looking for.

“Mhn, did you do this in my bed too Naruto?” Kakashi asks teasingly, fingers finding a steady pace that has Naruto quickly getting hard again.

“No but I _ah!_ I thought about you doing this _hng,_ to me.” Naruto pants, struggling to get the words out as he thrusts back to meet Kakashi’s fingers.

He hadn’t actually expected an answer so the words catch Kakashi by surprise, dick giving a violent twitch as his body begs him to hurry up and get inside the blond before Naruto says anything else that’ll have him far too close to coming in his pants. 

The body under Kakashi tenses for a moment as a third and fourth finger are hurriedly added to the ones already thrusting inside of him. Kakashi tries to distract from the discomfort of the quick stretch by trailing soft kisses across whatever he can reach, desperately wishing he’d somehow had the foresight to bring lube with him.

As he feels Naruto start to rock back against his fingers again, finally relaxing, Kakashi makes a mental note to do this to him properly later when he could take his time opening the teen up. Spreading more salve across his fingers, Kakashi’s quick to work it into Naruto until he’s satisfied with how easily his slick fingers slide in and out of the ring of muscle. 

The drawn out whine that comes out of Naruto when he removes his fingers has Kakashi fumbling with the zipper of his pants, bordering on frantic as he finally frees his cock and coats himself with what's probably an excessive amount of salve in his rush.

It takes all his self control to not give in and press into the blond just like this as Naruto stays how he’d left him, bent over and waiting. Instead, Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and pulls until he’s pushing away from the tree and turning to face him.

“Kakashi-Sensei wha-“ Half-lidded blue eyes widen as they land on Kakashi’s face, suddenly more alert, as they roam over bare skin for the first time. 

His hands press carefully at sharp hips, walking shaky legs backwards until Naruto’s flush against the tree, expression still awestruck as he looks up at him. 

The thrum of his own pulse against his ears is almost deafening as he finally gets to look into deep blue eyes and reaches out to slowly brush a thumb over a flushed whiskered cheek. Leaning in closer, his eyes flicker between Naruto’s own and parted lips, able to feel the blond’s warm breath against his face.

“I want to see you.” Lips brush against Naruto’s as the words leave his mouth before he’s closing the last of the space between them.

Tanned arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer, as Naruto tries to kiss back. Kakashi’s lips keep catching on sharp teeth though as Naruto smiles against him, seemingly unable to stop.

The realization has warmth spreading through Kakashi’s chest, warmth that burns hotter as mischievous hands drag the zipper of the flak jacket down, quick to find their way under it.

Even through the material of his shirt Naruto’s hands feel like brands against him as they eagerly explore his chest. It has Kakashi moving again, arms flexing as he picks the teen up off the ground. The sudden movement earns him a surprised yelp from Naruto, arms wrapping back around the Jonin’s neck to balance himself. 

Using the tree to keep him in place, Kakashi lines himself up with Naruto’s slick entrance, slowly lowering him onto his cock; forcing himself to stay still as tight warmth surrounds him. 

The thighs wrapped around him shake as he feels himself sink fully into the blond. Kakashi tries to stay still and give Naruto time to adjust but can't stop his hips from rocking up into the burning heat around his dick.

He doesn’t expect the legs around his back to yank him impossibly closer as Naruto attempts to meet the shallow thrusts, huffing when it doesn't get him far. 

“Kakashi-Sensei, _move._ ” Naruto says, whining impatiently into the material of Kakashi’s jacket.

It’s all the encouragement he needs, finally letting himself fuck up into the teen. Quickly finding the angle that has Naruto burying his face into the collar of the flak jacket as he tries to muffle the needy sound’s Kakashi’s dick is pulling from him. 

Which works well enough, but Naruto’s right in Kakashi’s ear now, sending zings of heat through his dick each time his name’s moaned into the rough fabric. 

He won’t last long if Naruto keeps this up. 

It doesn’t seem like Naruto’s too far behind him though, dick bouncing between them as the motion causes thick droplets of precome to fall across his stomach. Kakashi’s thrusts become more frantic as Naruto tightens around him, slamming into the blond. 

_“Naruto.”_ Kakashi pants, trying to get his attention. 

He doesn’t get a response from the teen but his own hands are a little busy holding Naruto up at the moment so he has to try. 

“Naruto, touch yourself for me.” Kakashi rasps against tan skin as he feels himself getting close. 

If the way Naruto moans and clamps down on Kakashi’s dick is anything to go by, he’s heard him this time. 

Tanned fingers scramble between them, both of them moaning as Naruto takes a hold of himself, urgently pumping his dick. It’s not long before he’s sobbing out Kakashi’s name, clawing at the back of his neck and he tenses and warmth spills between them. It has Kakashi gasping out Naruto’s name as well as he feels heat yank at his gut before he’s coming, unable to stop thrusting up into the teen as Naruto writhes against him; cum leaking out at his hips stutter, still trying to press deeper into the teen.

When Kakashi finally pulls out he’s careful to keep his hold on Naruto as unsteady legs unwind themselves from him to stand on damp earth. 

As he comes down from his orgasm, cold guilt works its way into his bones, clashing with how content he feels with Naruto in his arms. It makes Kakashi tense, conflicted and unable to think clearly with Naruto so close; smelling like him and sex for all the right reasons now. 

But before he can untangle himself, Naruto’s got both hands fisted in the collar of his jacket, pulling Kakashi down into a kiss, soft lips working against his until Naruto feels the Jonin settle back against him, no longer trying to back away. He keeps his hold on the man though just in case Kakashi tries to make a break for it.

“Kakashi-Sensei I can hear you overthinking.” Naruto says, somehow still managing to smirk up at him cheekily despite how thoroughly fucked the blond looks. 

“Naruto, we shouldn’t have done this like this.“ Kakashi says gravely, as he thinks about how he’d practically ambushed the teen in the woods, they should have talked about this first, he shouldn’t have-

Lips on his shake him from his thoughts a second time, as Naruto presses several more kisses across his lips, refusing to let Kakashi wallow in whatever guilt trip he’s currently talking himself into.

“Ya know, with all the cheesy romance you read you’d think you’d be a little better at pillow talk Sensei.” Naruto teases, challenge dancing in blue eyes as he makes yet another attempt at getting the Jonin to relax.

Kakashi's blinks, caught off guard, as a laugh huffs past his lips; Naruto beams up at him at the sound, finally letting his grip on Kakashi’s collar go lax.

Maybe it _was_ a little too soon to be bringing down the mood.

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckles, resting a palm on the tree beside Naruto’s head. “Mnn, to be fair though, this can hardly count as pillow talk, with the lack of actual pillows and all.”

“You owe me then, next time we’re doing this in a bed!”

Kakashi smirks at the almost blinding confidence Naruto says it with.

“Hm, next time huh?” He hums, unable to resist the urge to reciprocate the playful attitude. They could talk later if that’s what Naruto wanted, but they would be talking about this. 

One thing’s still bothering him though as he leans far enough away that persuasive lips can't distract him from the question he’s about to ask. 

“What _did_ you take from my apartment?” He’s genuinely curious as he asks it, even more so as Naruto’s cheeks flush and he suddenly looks nervous. 

“O-oh I uh, it’s gonna make me sound like a total creep…” Naruto says sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows at the blond as they sit in silence for a moment, Naruto was really going to make him say it.

“How could it be worse than jerking off-“ 

“I already said that was an accident! It doesn’t count!” Naruto sputters, rushing to try and cover Kakashi’s mouth to stop the words from coming out. “Fine, but you have to promise to not be weird about it.” He huffs, pulling his hands away from the Jonin’s face, refusing to look him in the eye. 

“I...may have taken a shirt from your hamper and...put it over pillow-Kakashi-Sensei, but not for anything weird! Just to like hold and stuff. Because I missed you, ya know..? We haven’t like, I dunno, been able to hang out or anything in a while. So I just figured if a mission came up or something I’d still have something to remind me of you and I-w-why are you looking at me like that?”

Kakashi can't help it, he hadn’t been expecting Naruto’s feelings to mirror his own about their recent distance. It has his chest feeling tight before he’s leaning down to press his lips back against the blond’s. Letting his feelings pour into the kiss as he moves their mouths together; desperately trying to convey how bleak his last couple months had been without Naruto as a constant in his life. 

“I missed you too.” 

The atmosphere feels heavy as he pulls away, it’s not uncomfortable but the way Naruto’s looking up at him has his heart thumping in his chest, cheeks flushing at the openness of it.

“Mn, not enough to break into your room and steal your clothes but,” Kakashi adds quickly, breaking the sweet moment as Naruto bristles and half heartedly shoves at him.

“H-Hey!! Shut up, you said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” 

“Maa, did I?” Kakashi hums, hiding his still flushed face against Naruto’s neck as his fingers work their way under the teen’s jacket. Hands skimming across soft skin until breathy laughs start to shake the body pressed against him; committing the sound to memory before letting them settle on Naruto’s waist.

As he smiles against warm skin he can’t help but notice how Naruto’s scent’s already wired into his head not only as his but as _home._

When he does pull away Naruto looks like he’s still trying to pout but the smile curling at his lips ruins the effect so he settles on pushing at Kakashi until the Jonin’s backing up; giving Naruto enough space to attempt to crouch down and grab his discarded pants. 

An attempt that quickly falls apart as his legs give out. Fortunately, a hand on his shoulder stops him from falling face first into their combined mess on the ground. 

“You should really take it easy Naruto.” Kakashi says, carefully helping him stand back up.

“But you still owe me ramen.” Naruto grumbles, stomach growling in agreement. 

“Mh, even if you get your pants back on, I think you’d get in trouble for public indecency like this…”

Naruto’s about to ask what he’s talking about when he notices the state of himself, cum streaked over the front of his jacket and over his hand. Judging by how Kakashi’s eye lingers at his neck he’s guessing there were some pretty obvious marks there too. Naruto’s face burns as he realizes he’d wanted to walk into Ichiraku’s like this, he’d give old man Teuchi a heart attack and probably be banned for life.

A hand apologetically tussles blond hair as Naruto glares down at his ruined jacket, like it’s it’s fault for denying him ramen. 

“We’ll go to Ichiraku’s later I promise.” Kakashi says as he helps the teen back into his pants. Ruined or not he still has to wear something for them to go anywhere. “Lets go get cleaned up first hm?” 

_“Fine.”_ Naruto sighs, still upset.

“I owe you other things besides ramen anyway right?” Kakashi says briskly as he starts to walk ahead of the blond; in the general direction of his apartment.

It takes a second for Naruto to catch on before his cheeks flush, grinning excitedly, as he rushes to catch up with the Jonin. 

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto you're going to have to burn that jacket lol
> 
> This is the longest fic I've written so far so please let me know what you think!!


End file.
